Ночные разговоры с Джимом
by kenguroo
Summary: эта была серия фиков, написанная с ноября 2006 по август 2007 года, но они объединены одним героем Джимом Брассом и его чувствами.      осторожно, слэш
1. Скажи мне, Джим

Автор: Кенгуру

Жанр ангст, слэш

Рейтинг – PG

Пейринг – Грандерс

Дисклаймер – не мое.

Саммари: «Но все равно, лучше уж так сдохнуть, чем никогда никого не любя» (Дельфин)

Скажи мне, Джим

Опять не спишь, Джимми? И ты знаешь, почему... Скажи мне, Джим, когда все это началось? Когда Сандерс перестал быть для тебя «одним из тех парней в халатах»? Когда он стал твоей мукой, твоей болью? Когда твое сердце стало биться в ритме Грэ-го, Грэ-го? Два такта – и вся жизнь... Когда его бесшабашная улыбка стала для тебя восходом солнца даже самой глубокой ночью? Когда ты стал замирать перед стеклом лабы, впитывая глазами каждую черточку любимого лица, каждую непослушную прядку разноцветных волос? С первой минуты? А тогда скажи мне, Джим, когда ты заметил, каким светом загораются его глаза, когда он видит... нет, не тебя, Джим,... Гриссома, когда ты это заметил? О, мучительная ревность! Сжатые кулаки, ногти впиваются в ладони. Молчи, Джим, держись. Держись, когда его ищущие глаза смотрят сквозь тебя в поисках того единственного, кто мечта и страсть, пламя и отчаяние. Нет, не ты, Джим, это Гил. Держись, когда ты слышишь его захлебывающийся голос, в каждой нотке которого звучит робкая надежда: только бы не оттолкнули. Держись, когда после смены ты вновь видишь этот потухший взгляд: сегодня Гил не зашел. Держись, когда ты видишь отражение собственной боли, боли отвергнутой любви, в глазах самого дорогого тебе человека. Не поддавайся. Стисни зубы, Джим. Пусть никто не узнает, никто не увидит этот огонь безумия, испепеляющий тебя изнутри, оставляющий за собой выжженные ревностью бесплодные земли. Держись, Джим, потому что однажды тебе потребуется вся эта выдержка, вся твоя стойкость, когда твой лучший друг Гил Гриссом придет к тебе за советом. Когда он откроет свои страшные тайны и попросит твоего совета. О, ты не один в этом городе прячешь страсти в самых дальних подвалах сердца! Он попросит твоей помощи. И ты не откажешь... Скажи мне, Джим, что ты почувствовал, когда твое сердце хрустнуло под напором ревности, рвущейся изнутри, и яд полился по венам как кровь? Что ты почувствовал, когда земля под твоими ногами заскользила в пропасть безумия? Чего тебе стоило это согласие? Скажи мне, Джим, какие демоны кроются в тайниках твоей души, о, ангел-хранитель их запретной любви? Держись, Джим, не выпускай их на волю. Держись, когда Грэг улыбается Гилу, когда они смотрят друг на друга так, словно мира вокруг них не существует. Держись, когда его искрящийся смех звенит надеждой и любовью. Ты поможешь им, ты будешь покрывать их, врать для них. И этот бой, бой за их любовь, за их союз будет очень долгим. Еще очень много надо сделать, прежде чем эти двое смогут, не скрываясь, ходить, держаться за руки, боясь на секунду отпустить друг друга, когда их тайна перестанет быть тайной, прежде чем их счастье будет расплескиваться вокруг без стеснения. Поэтому, Джим, отойди от края крыши. Ты все еще нужен им. Ты еще не все сделал.


	2. Расскажи мне, Джим

Автор: Кенгуру

Жанр: романтика (на мой взгляд, все-таки ангста тут нет никакого)

Пейринг: H/S, Грандерс, Тайссер

Рейтинг: PG

Дисклаймер: не моё

Саммари: продолжение разговоров с Джимом.

Расскажи мне, Джимми, как ты начал курить? Ведь с тех пор, как губы Гила Гриссома первый раз скользнули по коже Грэга Сандерса, никто не видел тебя без сигареты. Сколько окон загораются и гаснут в доме напротив, когда ты опять не спишь и куришь у окна, пытаясь вместе с дымом выдохнуть свое одиночество?

Расскажи мне, Джим, как ты съездил в Майами. Расскажи мне про мертвые глаза Горацио Кейна, которые он прячет за темными очками. Что ты увидел в этих глазах? Когда Горацио соскользнул в ту чарующую пустоту безумия, на границе которой ты так часто балансируешь? Когда солнце Майами перестало светить для него? Когда рыжая шевелюра, когда-то горевшая огнем возмездия для всех преступников, стала лишь отражением тусклого света потухшей звезды. Любой в лаборатории Майами сможет назвать тебе день и время, когда это случилось, когда пуля сбила волшебный полет любви. Расскажи мне, Джим, как ты, пропитавшись запахом отчаяния Майами, дрожащими руками набирал заветный номер. Как сонный голос: «Сандерс» затопил тебя волной нежности и облегчения. И неважно, что на заднем фоне ты отчетливо слышал знакомое ворчание, спрашивающее, кому это понадобилось звонить в такую рань. Неважно. Потому что ты узнал самое главное: все в порядке, он жив. А все остальное не имеет значения. Спросите об этом у Горацио Кейна.

Расскажи мне, Джим, как ты съездил в Нью-Йорк. Расскажи мне про сезон дождей в этом городе. Расскажи, как ты с первого шага узнал эту атмосферу неуверенности и тщательно скрываемой любви, как за секунду до весны. Сколько времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы понять, из-за кого невозмутимый Мак Тайлор опускает глаза и прячет улыбку? Секунду, две? Тогда расскажи мне, зачем ты потащил после смены Мака в ближайший бар и все ему рассказал? И про Грэга Сандерса и про Горацио Кейна, и про ощущение вечного праздника в лаборатории Лас-Вегаса, из-за которого ты и бегаешь по семинарам и пересекающимся убийствам по всей Америке, и про запах отчаяния в Майами, и про сонный голос, и про мертвые глаза. Ты не объяснял, почему ты это говорил, а Мак не спрашивал. Мак не рассказал тебе, как за день до твоего приезда мокрый Дэнни, не признающий зонтов, влетел в лабораторию, разбрызгивая вокруг капли дождя и веселья и, размахивая руками, признался, что опять летал в сне. Не рассказал, как он молча сцепил руки и не отводил от них глаз, пока поникший Дэнни не вышел из кабинета. Не рассказал, как хотелось ему в тот момент прижать Мессера к себе и зацеловать до потери сознания. Никто из вас не упомянул про Дэнни, но на следующий день тебе не надо было спрашивать, что случилось, когда Мессер вышел из кабинета Тайлора с сияющими глазами, наполненными эйфорией. Что ты подумал, Джим, когда в день твоего отъезда дожди в Нью-Йорке прекратились? Что ты подумал, когда двойная радуга на небе поведала тебе о том, что Дэнни больше не одинок в своих полетах? Что ж, Джимми-приносящий счастье, тебе пора возвращаться в Лас-Вегас. Дальше здесь справятся и без тебя. Мак позаботится об этом. А там тебя все еще ждут дела. И огни дома напротив, и сигареты по ночам.


	3. Молчи, Джим

Джим, почему ты остановился на пороге кухни собственного дома в нерешительности? Заметил невымытую чашку? Что-то говорит мне, что ты никогда не помоешь ее теперь...

Этой ночью ты опять не спал и курил. Которая пачка за день, Джимми? А потом стук в дверь. Кому могло понадобится придти к тебе домой так поздно? А когда ты открыл дверь, Джим, сколько мыслей успело пролететь в твоей голове за ту секунду, что ты молча разглядывал грустного замерзшего Сандерса, без сил привалившегося к косяку? «Мы поссорились». Только одна фраза и умоляющий взгляд бездонных шоколадных глаз. И вот вы уже сидите на кухне, ты завариваешь кофе, а Грэг (и сердце снова застучало свою старую песню: Грэ-го, Грэ-го), обхватив руками колени, рассказывает тебе, что все опять и снова: работа и дом, Гил и Грэг, любовь и непонимание. Все уже было, и нет ничего нового под луной. А маленький нахохлившийся воробышек сидит на твоей кухне и проворачивает нож в твоем сердце своими песнями о любви... «Он не доверяет мне. Он не делится со мной своей жизнью. Мы как будто живем не вместе, а рядом. А ведь я дышу для него». Он жалуется и обвиняет, и прощает, и ненавидит, а в твоей голове звучит только «я бы никогда, если бы это был я, то...». Заткнись, Джим, лучше закури еще одну сигарету. Лучше рак легких, чем пережить его взгляд, если ты проговоришься. Только молчи, Джим, не говори ни слова. Он пришел к тебе не потому, что ты звал его... А ведь ты звал его, тихо ночью, едва слышно выдыхая его имя, умоляя звезды дать тебе шанс. Нет, Джимми, это не шанс, просто этому воробышку нужно выговориться, и ему больше не к кому идти. Он пришел к тебе. Он пришел за утешением. И ты тихо нальешь ему чашку кофе и сядешь напротив, не прерывая и не осуждая. Он сделает глоток и сморщится. Джим, он что, правда, рассчитывал на Голубые Гавайи? Но ничто сейчас не отвлечет его... бедный обиженный зверек. Смотрит на тебя, доверяет тебе. Молчи, Джим, не говори ни слова. А когда он скажет все, когда он расплачется, и смутится, и почувствует себя таким одиноким, кто его утешит? Нет, Джим, это не то, о чем ты подумал сейчас и всегда думал, это просто то сочувствие, поддержка, сопереживание, которое ему больше всего сейчас необходимо. Ты обнимешь его, чувствуя слезы у себя на плече, и скажешь ему, что все будет хорошо, что солнце всегда встает по утрам, что весна неизбежна, и что все на свете ерунда, кроме того, что Грэг любит Гила, а Гил любит Грэга. А еще ты вдруг услышишь, что ваши сердца бьются в одном ритме. Но молчи, Джим, ни говори ни слова. Ты возьмешь на себя его боль. Ведь твоя боль уже не станет больше, чем есть. Вы не будете спать всю ночь. Он успокоится и будет вспоминать смешные и романтичные моменты их общей жизни. Восторженно рассказывать, как все начиналось. Молчи, Джим, не говори ни слова. Здесь не нужны слова. Просто смотри в его глаза, такие чистые и лучистые, омытые дождем и слезами. Просто наслаждайся его улыбкой. Просто сиди напротив него и подливай кофе, и прикуривай одну сигарету от другой. А утром, когда он будет уходить и, вдруг остановившись на пороге, порывисто обнимет тебя и тихо скажет «спасибо», и тогда тоже молчи, Джим. Не надо ничего говорить. Не надо.


	4. Ты помнишь, Джим?

вяжем-вяжем макраме моей вселенной...

Автор: Кенгуру

Название: Ты помнишь, Джим?

Фандом: CSI Las Vegas

Пейринг: грандерс и упоминание пары других

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанр: романтический ангст

Дисклаймер: не моё

Саммари: «Ты помнишь, как ты, наконец, повернулся, чтобы выйти, Джим, а в дверях стоял Экли?»

Комментарий бетуна: «До чего заезженный ход со стаканом, аж зубы сводит...»

Примечание: на челлендж «Шрам»

Тише, Джим, не надо кричать на Кэт, за то, что она включила «Аиду». Она же не знает. Она не помнит. Ее там не было.

А ты помнишь? Конечно, помнишь. Вот и сейчас ты по привычке глянул на руку, где на ладони едва заметной паутинкой оставило свой след твое предыдущее прослушивание этой оперы Верди. Еще страшнее шрамы, оставшиеся на твоем сердце. Но их никто не видит. Даже ты. Даже я.

Ты помнишь, как все было, Джимми? Все тогда только начиналось. Они тогда вкушали лишь первые райские плоды страсти и еще не могли сдержать себя.

- Где Гриссом? - спросил ты у Уоррика.

- У себя. Вместе с Сандерсом разбирает шкаф с бумагами в кабинете. – Уоррик подмигнул, а ты лишь отмахнулся, не давая лишним мыслям выстучать у тебя в голове азбукой Морзе сигналы опасности, и направился к офису Гила.

Дверь была закрыта, ты помнишь, Джим? Почему ты решил войти, Джимми? Почему ты не развернулся, когда услышал шорохи и шепоты, громче любой сирены предупреждающие тебя? Не говори мне, что ты не слышал их, Джимми, не обманывай меня и себя. Потому что если бы ты не слышал их, ты бы не стал стучать, ты бы просто вошел, как обычно, без стука, без звонка, просто как к своему другу. Но ты постучал, а через пару секунд открыл дверь.

Ты помнишь, что ты увидел, Джим? Ты помнишь. Я это знаю. Наполовину заваленный папками кабинет. Бумаги и банки с таинственными заспиртованными существами были повсюду: на столе, на полу, на полках. А дверца шкафа закрылась в тот момент, когда ты вошел, своим негромким стуком говоря тебе: ты лишний здесь, Джимми, уходи отсюда, уходи, пока ты не увидел слишком много, уходи, пока ты не нашел еще одну причину не спать по ночам, уходи, пока пламя чужой страсти не выжгло твои глаза, не выело их солью ревности. В кабинете никого не было, лишь судорожно закрывшаяся дверь огромного шкафа в глубине кабинета Гила. Ты помнишь, как ты, наконец, повернулся, чтобы выйти, Джим, а в дверях стоял Экли? Ты помнишь, как ты насторожился, вдруг заметив, как постарел Конрад в последнее время, каким устало-пустым стал его взгляд, как мерцающими проблесками отчаяния изнанка его зрачков напугала тебя?

- Джим (ты помнишь, чтобы до этого он называл тебя по имени?), можно с тобой поговорить? – Он замолчал, а потом потер лоб, как будто вспоминая, о чем именно. Где-то вдалеке раздался взрыв смеха Уоррика и Ника и... ты ведь помнишь, Джимми, как он вздрогнул и решился.

Мог ли ты отказать ему? Мог ли ты попросить его перейти в твой кабинет? Нет, не мог. Я тоже это помню, Джимми. Ты провел его к столу Гила, скинул несколько папок со стульев, достал из ящика стола заветную бутылку. Ты помнишь, как ты мысленно ухмыльнулся при мысли о маленькой мести Гилу? А ты помнишь, как почти сразу же услышал из шкафа за твоей спиной звук поцелуя? Как звук пощечины по твоему сердцу, по твоей маленькой мести, по всему тому в тебе, что еще держалось стиснутыми зубами за призрачность надежды и туманность ночной мигающей звезды, которой ты поведал свои тайны. Ты помнишь, как тебе внезапно стало холодно, как ты, не глядя, нажал на кнопку play на магнитофоне, и как кабинет наполнили торжественные звуки магической увертюры Верди? Что ты хотел заглушить, Джимми? Признания Экли, который уже начал свой бесконечный рассказ, который ты слышал сотни раз, который ты сам рассказывал тысячи раз: балладу безответности, плач одиночества, еще одну тайну ко всем твоим, скрытым за семью замками? Или ты хотел заглушить тихий, очень тихий, почти слившийся с первой арией оперы, стон из шкафа, прозвучавший иной песней, гимном взаимности, одой гармонии? Или ты хотел заглушить стук горлышка бутылки о стакан, которое звонким стокатто возвестило о том, как дрожат твои руки, как часто ты моргаешь, как судорожно сглотнул внезапный комок в горле?

Все быстрее и отчаяннее говорил Конрад, все чаще звучало дыхание за тонкой деревянной перегородкой за твоей спиной, все громче пела арию о несправедливой любви и всепоглощающей ревности Амнерис, все жарче становилось в кабинете, все бешенее колотилось сердце в твоей груди. Ты даже не услышал жалобный, едва различимый за шумом крови в ушах, хруст стакана в твоей руке, когда Экли спросил:

- Что мне делать, Брасс? Уоррик, кажется, счастлив с Ником, а я все равно не могу выбросить его из головы.

Ты помнишь, Джимми? Ты помнишь, что ты ему ответил? Не помнишь? А я помню. Ты сказал:

- Борись, Конрад.

Он тебя не переспросил. Он не уточнил, с чем или с кем нужно бороться. Он просто кивнул и ушел, а ты посидел еще пару секунд, глядя на осколки стекла в ладони, залитые твоей кровью, а потом просто замотал руку салфеткой и сбежал оттуда до кульминации. Кульминации в опере, сказал ты себе, помнишь?

Борись с собой, вот что ты имел в виду, Джимми, ты это помнишь? Но Конрад услышал другое. Каждый слышит то, что хочет. И не слушает то, что не хочет.

Не кричи на Кэтрин, она не знала все этого, когда включала «Аиду». Она не помнит, ее там не было. Помнишь ты. И помню я. И помнит затейливый египетский узор трагедии на твоей ладони.


	5. Слушай, Джим

Автор: Кенгуру

Фандом: Вегас

Название: Слушай, Джим

Дисклаймер: не моё

Рейтинг: PG

Жанр: романтический поток сознания

Примечание автора: цвет был, вкус был, хочу немного звука.

Комментарий бетуна: «Это не фик, а долбанный бисерный браслет. Рисунок такой мелкий, что в глазах рябит». (A/N: эстет, мать его...)

Я знаю, когда это началось. Вся лаборатория давно уже поговаривала о том, что Гриссом теряет слух, но ты не обращал на это внимания, пока однажды, окликнув его и так и не получив ответа, коснулся его плеча, и он повернул к тебе голову с недоуменным и растерянным взглядом. Он тебя не слышал. И ты подумал, что это может случиться однажды и с тобой тоже. И вот тогда страх прокрался к тебе, вполз в уши маленькой гусеницей, свернулся коконом у тебя в груди, а потом вылупился бабочкой c черными крыльями. И теперь иногда ты просыпаешься ночью и чувствуешь, как трепещут крылышки этого страха, как ее усики щекочут ужасом твои нервы, и как паника-паника-паника заставляет тебя вставать, открывать окно, прикуривать одну сигарету от другой и слушать-слушать-слушать. Пока есть такая возможность...

Так слушай же, Джим. Слушай шуршание шин по асфальту; слушай, как поскрипывает рама окна; слушай, как тлеет сигарета в твоих руках; слушай, как осыпается пепел; слушай, как тикают часы на стене; слушай, как капает вода из незакрученного крана на кухне; слушай, как постукивают ветки дерева о стены твоего дома; слушай, как ветер мучает занавеску, слушай...

Приходишь на работу, заходишь в свой кабинет, закрываешь жалюзи. Слушаешь тех, кто проходит мимо по коридору.

Вот быстрые уверенные шаги, каждый шаг – как аксиома, бескомпромиссность даже в звучании. Но ведь ты заметил, правда заметил, как смягчились ее шаги в последнее время, как неуловимо изменяется ее походка, когда она идет с Софией, как продлевается каждое движение рядом, появляется округлость и завершенность, как порой походка сбивается на улыбку, которую не выдают губы, на влечение, которое не выдают глаза.

А вот идут легкие неощутимые шаги, быстрые как ветер, стремительные как полет стрелы, неотвратимые как судьба. Даже в удобной обуви на плоской подошве эта походка - как на шпильках по подиуму. Эти ноги привыкли приковывать взгляды, привыкли нести свою обладательницу как королеву. Лишь когда она идет рядом с Гилом, ты можешь услышать, как эта привычка к превосходству сменяется одиночеством, которое звучит на каждый пятый шаг как тоскливый вопль. И лишь когда она идет рядом с тобой, ты можешь услышать, как под подошвой позвякивают хрупкие ростки вашего взаимопонимания и змеятся толстые стебли ваших тайн.

А вот задумчивая походка, в которой даже по звуку можно услышать, как носок выворачивается внутрь и каждый шаг – как часть логической цепочки, последовательный и предопределенный. Это тот, кто поселил в тебе твой страх. И ты опять думаешь: «А он боится?» Ты никогда не говорил с ним об этом: друзья существуют не только для того, чтобы с ними можно было поговорить, но и для того, чтобы с ними можно было помолчать. Ведь ты тоже не рассказываешь ему про свой страх. И, возможно, ему не так уж страшно. Ведь он не один.

А вот и шаги, которые ты никогда не пропускаешь. Шаги на полувзлете, ритм между вальсом и хип-хопом, на три такта. Первый такт – вздох ковролина, от которого отрывается нога, твое сердце перестает стучать. Второй такт – свист воздуха от молниеносности движения, твое сердце начинает разгон. Третий такт – пол принимает тяжесть ноги как благодарный любовник принимает вес тела возлюбленного, сердце на максимальной скорости – его стук сливается в единый взрывоопасный гул. И вот второй шаг – и снова первый такт, и снова сердце тормозит по полном ходу, запутываясь в крылышках бабочки-страха, которая шепчет тебе: «Слушай, Джимми, слушай. Потому что однажды ты можешь перестать слышать. Ты не сможешь слышать его шаги, его голос. Сможешь ли ты тогда найти смысл жизни в тишине? В тишине, которая будет зрительна и осязаема. Ты сможешь увидеть ее, ты сможешь потрогать ее руками, вырезать из нее кусочек и попробовать ее на вкус. Хочешь узнать какой вкус у настоящей тишины? Нет? Тогда слушай сейчас, Джим. Слушай, пока можешь».

Разговариваешь с подозреваемыми и слушаешь. Ты научился различать ложь по тому, как она выглядывает из-за произносимых букв, как испуганные соседи из-за занавесок, когда на улице начинается стрельба. «Где вы были вчера вечером?» - «Дома» - голос спокоен, не дрожит, руки не трясутся, глаза не бегают. Какая из букв дала тебе уверенность, что говорящий лжет? Какая тональность у вранья? Слушай, Джим. Слушай. Пусть коллеги говорят, что это интуиция, что у тебя нюх, что тебе везет, что ты видишь всех насквозь. Ты знаешь, что на самом деле ты не видишь – ты слышишь. И если однажды ты тоже начнешь терять слух, если однажды ты не сможешь слышать, каким станет твой мир? Даже Гилу не так страшно, потому что даже если мир вывернется наизнанку, и его бросят, с ним останется самая верная любовница – наука. А из чего будет состоять твоя жизнь без звуков? Из тишины. И трепещущей бабочки в груди.

Голоса говорят куда больше, чем слова. Слушай, Джим. Слушай, как звякают пробирки в лаборатории; слушай, как гудит машина; слушай, как вращаются подставки; слушай, как длинные пальцы коснулись стола, оттолкнулись от него; слушай, как всхлипнули колесики кресла под стремительным движением через всю лабораторию; слушай... Слушай, как он докладывает результаты, как перемежает речь этим бесконечным you know; слушай, как промелькивает в его докладе больше, чем уважение начальнику, больше, чем страх перед боссом, больше, чем надежда, больше, чем на одобрение; слушай... Слушай, как ему отвечают, как в ответе звучит больше, чем похвала, больше, чем дружеское расположение; слушай, какие цитаты подбирают; слушай, как подрагивает голос на имени Грэг; слушай... Не думай ни о чем, Джимми, не смотри, просто слушай.

День окончен. Можно снова домой. Слушать, как хлопает дверца холодильника, как сок тяжелой упругой струей льется в стакан, как касается вилка тарелки, как капли душа шумно обещают, что смоют все мысли, прольются насквозь и выплеснут бабочку с черными крыльями из твоей груди. Обещают, но не выполняют. Бабочка с мокрыми крыльями лишь больнее задевает сердце, лишь сильнее тревожит и царапает.

Просыпайся, Джим. Пора. Прозвонил будильник. Самое время для самой важной части дня: десяти секунд мечты. Не открывай глаза. Не поворачивайся. Не шевелись. Просто слушай. Слушай, как медленно шевелится сонное тело рядом с тобой; слушай, как рука проводит по волосам, трет глаза, как зевает, потягивается; слушай, как откидывается одеяло, как тяжелая ткань поднимается, чтобы выпустить нежную светлую кожу; слушай, как ступни касаются пола, как кровать пружинит под тобой, потому что теперь ты лежишь один. Можешь просыпаться. Десять секунд мечты окончены. Потому что вместо желанной головокружительной трехтактовки шагов ты сейчас услышишь, как даже голыми ногами по холодному полу идут как на высоких каблуках, призванных цокать и сводить с ума изяществом.

Но даже несмотря на ежеутреннее крушение надежд, твои десять секунд мечты опять дали тебе силы пережить еще один день. Пережить его и выслушать все. Слушай, Джим. Слушай, пока можешь.


	6. Постарайся уснуть, Джим

Автор: Кенгуру

Пейринг: Джим/Кэтрин (но лишь частично, в целом, это все-таки слэш, упоминание грандерса)

Рейтинг: PG

Все это старо как мир. Ничто не изменилось с библейских времен. Все те же люди, те же чувства. Почему же все равно мы наступаем на такие же грабли, что и тысячи лет назад? Почему мы так и не научились управлять своим сердцем? Почему опять тревожит душу случайно подхваченная ветром песня из открытого окна? Почему мы опять и опять не можем заснуть, почему руки снова тянутся за сигаретами?

Постарайся уснуть, Джим. Это трудно, я знаю. Я знаю, что такое бессонница. Когда мысли отмечают большой день Ивана Купалы в голове: водят хороводы, перепрыгивают через костер... О, если бы хоть одна из них сгорела в этом пламени!.. Но нет, они все живут, чтобы снова растерзать тебя в клочки - каждый из которых будет пульсировать болью, отчаянием, растерянностью и мимолетной нежностью. Всем тем, что ты никогда не выпустишь наружу. Потому что об эти шипы могут пораниться. Все те, кто дает тебе шанс остаться в рассудке. Все те, кто держит тебя тонкими нитями доверия, сплетающимися в надежную страховочную сеть, когда ты опять идешь по натянутому канату внутри себя. Каждый шаг под контролем. Каждый шаг продуман. Ты не имеешь права на ошибку. И ты не ошибаешься. Твой баланс – твоя работа. Ты надежно держишь ее в руках, она уравновешивает тебя, покрывая коконом отвлеченности. А еще твой баланс – твоя Кэтти. Ты идешь по канату, держишься за ее руку и не отрываешь от нее взгляда. Потому что если хоть на секунду перестать смотреть в ее глаза, то сразу же посмотришь вниз, а там закружится голова, захочется запретных плодов - и упадешь, сраженный молниями возмездия: «не возжелай...».

Спальня Джима Брасса, вечер. Кэтрин Уиллоуз и Джим Брасс лежат на кровати. Голова Кэтрин лежит на груди Джима, рука Джима перебирает волосы Кэтрин.

_- _ Почему мы вместе, Джимми?

_Свободной рукой Брасс достает сигарету из пачки, прикуривает, выдыхает дым:_

_- _ Ну, не знаю... Теплый вечер, не спится, больше не с кем...

_- _ Оставьте ваш сарказм для подозреваемых, детектив Брасс. Я серьезно спрашиваю. Почему мы вместе? Ведь у нас нет будущего.

Вздох. Еще одна затяжка.

_- _ Ты слишком много общаешься с Гилом, Кэтти. На самом деле в этом мире ничего не связано. Всем правит хаос. Нет ничего твердого и определенного. Все сиюсекундно, зыбко и случайно. Не у всего есть причины, а если и есть, то они обычно куда проще, чем некоторые хотят думать.

_- _Ты так не думаешь, - звучит недоверчивый голос.

Еще один клуб дыма растворяется в воздухе.

_- _ Может быть, я так и не думаю. Но с годами убеждаюсь, что так и есть. Будущего не существует. Есть только здесь и сейчас.

Она не спрашивает тебя о Грэге. Она не спрашивает тебя о твоей любви. Ты не рассказываешь ей. Ты не спрашиваешь ее о Гиле. Ты не спрашиваешь ее о ее любви. Она не рассказывает тебе. Поэтому вы вместе. Даже когда не спится. Даже когда слишком больно. Вы сталкиваетесь в коридорах и молча улыбаетесь друг другу глазами. Только глазами; и на перекрестье ваших взглядов рождаются маленькие птицы. Это молчаливые птицы. Они не поют песен, он не летают в вышине. Они просто живут. Просто хранят под перышками крошечные сердца, бьющиеся в унисон.

_-_ Я сегодня не видел Гила, - задумчиво говорит Джим, прикуривая очередную сигарету.

_-_ Он в отпуске. Разве ты не знал?

_-_ Да, кажется, он говорил что-то, но я все не мог поверить, что Гил и вправду пойдет в отпуск.

_- _ Они с Грэгом поехали к морю.

Медленный, очень медленный выдох вместе с дымом:

_-_ Ааа...

Подожди расстраиваться, Джим. Неужели ты не понял, какой шанс это дает тебе? Их не будет. Ни вместе, ни по отдельности. Не будет этих ненужных волнений; можно будет заходить в лабораторию без подготовки, без страха, что опять его открытый влюбленный взгляд выбьет почву у тебя из под ног, и ты опять на одну секунду, нет, даже меньше, на долю мгновения поверишь, что это взгляд не для Гила, который неслышно появился за твоей спиной, не для него... для тебя. Поверишь - и опять оборвешь сам себя внутренним криком: «Нет!». Можно будет просто работать, просто жить, просто проводить вечера с Кэтти, которая тоже научится улыбаться с легким сердцем. Подумай, о том, как она будет спокойно летать по коридорам - без тянущего к земле проклятия отверженной любви.

Их обоих не будет. Они будут где-то купаться в солнечных лучах и плавать в палящем воздухе. А вы будете здесь. А почему бы вам тоже не…?...

_- _ Кэт, а ты когда последний раз была в отпуске?

_- _ Очень давно. Очень. Нет, даже раньше.

Джим медленно повернулся – так, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза:

_- _Поехали?

_-_ А лаборатория? Я же сейчас вместо Гила!

_- _ Я поговорю с Конрадом, - отмахнулся Брасс. - Поехали?

Она отзывается с непривычной растерянностью:

_- _ Но куда?

_-_ А куда ты всегда хотела?

_- _Куда-нибудь… где не надо думать, не надо желать... да куда хочешь, Джимми.

Заметил? Конечно, ты заметил, как она чуть было не проговорилась. А как часто проговариваешься ты? И она тоже наверняка замечает это, но, как и ты, тактично молчит. Ничего не было сказано. Ничего не было подумано. Просто вы вместе. Просто твои пальцы наслаждаются шелком ее волос, а ее ладонь на твоей груди снимает тяжесть с сердца.

Вы не стали уезжать далеко. Небольшой уютный отель в пригороде, зеленая лужайка с полем для гольфа, теннисный корт, бассейн и кроме лишь пара постояльцев. Идеальное место? Наверное... Вы весь день пытались делать вид, что упиваетесь этим нежданным отдыхом. А вечером, открыв балконную дверь и устроившись на кровати, выдыхая в потолок сразу два колечка дыма, ты услышал то, что хотел сказать сам...

- Джим, давай вернемся.

_- _ Но, Кэтти, мы же только первый день как приехали!

_- _ Пожалуйста, Джимми. Я не могу так далеко от... от Вегаса, от Линдси, от работы...

Она не стала договаривать, да ты бы и не стал дослушивать. Вы собрали чемоданы быстрее, чем два колечка дыма растаяли под потолком. Вы почти бежали к машине.

И вскоре влетели в лабораторию. В свой персональный ад, без которого нельзя. От которого нельзя быть далеко. Потому что тоска? Ну да, тоска. Выгрызающая, отравляющая, невыносимая. Пусть даже не будет Грэга рядом. Не будет его улыбки, голоса, сияющих глаз. А для Кэт? И для нее тоже. Пусть не будет Гила рядом. Зато можно ходить по коридорам, тайным голосом сердца угадывая, где ступала его нога три дня назад. Идти по этим местам. След в след. Все еще чувствуя тепло его руки на ручке шкафа, все еще чувствуя, что пройдет лишь пара дней, и его дыхание опять наполнит жизнь кислородом, который толчками эйфории запрыгает в легких.

Они вернутся. Вы дождетесь. А пока... постарайся уснуть, Джимми.


End file.
